Zodiaque Love Magic
by The Blue Bird
Summary: Yajuu Tsubaki est l'aînée de la prestigieuse famille Yajuu et sans le savoir elle a héritée des pouvoirs de ses ancêtres qui autre fois furent des magiciens puissant, mais elle n'est pas la seul à posséder des pouvoir. C'est ma première fic, soyez gentil.
1. Prologue

**Les pensées d'une Mère**

À la naissance de mes filles, des jumelles plus précisément, se fut le plus beau jour de tout ma vie, avant j'avais eut une autre petite fille qui est des plus adorable, mon mari était heureux d'être le père de trois adorables petites filles mais jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un mois après la naissance de Natsumi et Yuna, il partira tel un voleur sans m'avertir, ni même laisser un mot me disant où il allait.

Les années ont passées, tout c'est bien passés pour mes enfants, elles ont vécues dans le luxe et le confort, avant d'avoir rencontré mon mari, j'était, et je le suis toujours, une styliste et présidente de l'entreprise familiale que ma mère m'a légué après avoir prit sa retraite.

Je suis fière de voir mes anges dans ce lycée qui n'est réservé qu'aux familles faisant partit de la classe des riches, mais pourtant nous vivons comme toutes personnes à Tokyo, dans une modeste maison à l'ancienne et nous vivons extrêmement bien.

Et pourtant, je ne suis jamais là pour les soutenir ou encore partager des moments joies et de bonheurs, et tout cela est dut à mon travaille qui m'obliger à voyager au quatre coin du monde… mais quand je reviens, je suis, à chaque fois accueillit par trois charmantes jeunes filles pleine de vie qui ne m'en veulent pas de n'être jamais là pour elle, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elles ne m'en veulent pas.

Tant que je sais qu'elles sont heureuses dans ce lycée et dans leur vie de tout les jours, je peux travailler la consience en paix.


	2. Réveil Habituel

_Pov…_

_Biiip ! Biip ! Bi… BAM !_

_Comme tout les matins, j'éteins d'un bon coup sec, ce reveil assassin, aujourd'hui, on est… on est quel jour aujourd'hui ? [Se lève de son lit et se dirige ver son calendrier] Ah, aujourd'hui, on est le lundi, 12 avril et c'est aujourd'hui que moi, Yajuu Natsumi, que je fais mon entré au lycée de bourge de Tokyo. Je suis assé contente, car je vais être dans le même lycée que ma sœur aînée et des nos amis d'enfance._

_Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais changer mes bonnes et vielles habitudes, je vais donc aller prendre une bonne douche pour bien me réveiller._

_Fin Pov Natsumi._

L'adolescente sortit de sa chambre, avec le sourire au lèvre, mais avant d'aller prendre sa douche matinale, elle alla frapper à une porte se trouvant à coté de la sienne, une voix se fit entendre, elle entra.

- Lève-toi.** Ordonna-t-elle joyeusement.** C'est la rentré aujourd'hui.  
- Oui…oui…** Répondit une voix endormit.** Va prendre ta douche…  
- D'accord.** Dit-elle tranquillement.** Et va reveillé Tsubaki, s'il te plait.  
- Ok…

Natsumi repartie, laissant sa sœur se lever tranquillement et dans le silence.

_Pov…_

_La rentré… le lycée Konoha pour les adolescents riches… ce lycée ne m'inspire rien de bon, je sens que je vais encore avoir des ennuis comme aux collège… repenser aux problèmes que j'ai eu au collège, ne me donne aucune envie d'aller au lycée…[Se tape les joues] Aller Yuna, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de retomber en dépretion, le jour de la rentré en plus. Faut voir le bon coté, je reverai Hayato, je me sentirai en sécurité avec lui._

_… Il fait beau aujourd'hui, peut être que rien ne se passera… enfin je l'espère. C'est la rentré après tout, il ne se passe jamais rien à la rentré, à part peut être certaine fille qui s'amuse à jouer les plus grande malgré le faite qu'elles n'ont que quinze ans, comme moi._

_Mais avant tout, il faut que j'aille réveiller Tsubaki._

_ Fin Pov Yuna._

Yuna sortit de sa chambre, vétu de son peignoir blanc, elle marcha jusqu'à une chambre, dont la porte est grande ouverte et qui se trouve au bout du couloir, elle y entra, il y regnait l'obscurité total, mais elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et elle ouvrit les rideaux ainsi que le store, une voix provenant de la mezzanine, gémit à cause de la lumière.

- Qui à ouvert la lumière… ?** Questionna la voix en s'asseyant.**  
- On dit, qui a allumé la lumière, et c'est moi.** Répondit Yuna en allant sortir de la chambre.** Lève-toi, aujourd'hui c'est la rentré.  
- Pfff. **Dit-elle en soupirant tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.** Ouai… j'arrive.

Yuna repartit, elle descendit pour se rendre à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné, tant dit que, Tsubaki, descendit l'échelle de la mezzanine, elle loupa une marche et tomba, en faisant un énorme bruit sourd, contre le sol.

_Pov Tsubaki_

_Alors sa va faire, si je calcule bien, la dix-septième fois que je loupe cette maudite marche, ce mois-ci… Oh sa va, je n'ai pas encore battu mon record, c'est déjà ça, [Se relève, s'étire et va vers son bureau] il faut vraiment qu'un jour je range mon bureau, il y a vraiment trop de bordel, j'arrive même plus à retrouver le clavier de mon ordinateur, y a que la souris qui dépasse légèrement d'un tas de feuille que j'arrive à voir, mais bon ce n'est le plus important, le plus important c'est de savoir où sont passé mes lunettes, je les avais pourtant laissé sur ce tas de feuille._

_Être une adolescente qui range sa chambre qu'une fois tout les 3 mois, c'est parfois casse pied, car à la fin, on ne sait plus du tout où on a mit quelque chose qu'on a laisser à une place la veille même, la preuve, mes lunettes ont encore prit la poudre des scampettes… Oh bravo… je vais encore devoir mettre mes lentilles… ce que je detèste mes lentilles à chaque fois j'en perd au moins une._

_Aller, je ne vais tout de même pas me décourager pour une simple paire de lunette !_

_Fin Pov Tsubaki_

L'aînée alla en direction de la salle de bain, qui n'est pas fermé à clé, elle y entra, elle vit sa sœur, Natsumi, vétue de la jupe du lycée et d'un simple soutient-gorge pour le haut et elle se brosse les dents.

- Chalut.** Répondit Natsumi, brosse à dent dans la bouche.**  
- Salut…** Répondit Tsubaki en ouvrant le placard pharmaceutique et en repartant.**

Tsubaki retourna dans sa chambre tout en la fermant. Dans la cuisine, Yuna préparait le petit déjeuner français, car en faite, ces adolescentes sont à moitiés japonaise et française, elle cuisinait à une vitesse impressionnante, à croire qu'elle a fait ça, toute sa vie, elle mit la table, le pain, le beurre et les assiettes contenant une omelette.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! **Avertit-elle.**  
- Ok !** Répondit Natsumi tout en séchant les cheveux dans la salle de bain.**  
- Comprit !** Répondit Tsubaki avant de glisser sur une feuille et de retomber par terre.**

Une insulte se fit entendre à travers toute la demeure, ce qui fit rire les jumelles. Après une dizaine de minutes, elles se retrouvèrent toute à table, toutes véturent de leur uniforme.

- J'ai tellement hâte d'y être.** Dit Natsumi en mangeant son pain.**  
- Moi, j'ai hâte de revoir Hayato.** Dit Yuna à ton tour de sa voix timide et douce.**  
- Faite tout de même attention.** Fit Tsubaki.** Les filles de ce lycée sont de véritbale parasite qui n'hésiteront pas à vous pourire la vie, jusqu'au bout.  
- Exemple ?** Demanda Natsumi.**  
- Haruno Karin.** Répondit l'aînée.** Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle est prête à tout pour l'avoir en aucun cas je vous conseille d'être son amie.

- Pourquoi ?** Demanda Yuna à son tour.**  
- Elle est capable de vous faire portez le chapeau à sa place.** Dit-elle en se levant.** Bon, on y va ?  
- Maintenant ?!** Dirent les jumelles.** Mais il n'est que 7h50 !  
- Le temps de prendre le tram et ensuite le bus, il sera 8h20.  
- Ah…

Pour finir elles partirent, les jumelles étaient toutes excitées à l'idée d'entrer au lycée, tant dit que la sœur aînée ne cessait de bailler, ce qui bien évidement n'échappa pas aux jumelles.

- Pourquoi bailles-tu autant ? **Demanda Natsumi en lui tirant la joue.**

- Lâche-moi la choue. **Ordonna Tsubaki en tapant sur la main.** Tsubasa m'a baratiné au téléphone… sa voix résonne encore de ma tête, tellement qu'il a sortit des absurdités.

- Qu'es qu'il a encore dit ? **Demanda Yuna.**

- Il a dit que Naoshi et Kazuki ont encore fait des bêtises… **Dit-elle en soupirant.**

- Encore ?! **Dit Natsumi suprise.**

- Oui, encore.** Confirma Tsubaki.** Ils se sont encore attirés des ennuis en voulant draguer la petite amie de Masato et Rikimaru.  
- J'ai mal pour eux. ** Dit Yuna en tremblant.**  
- Naoshi, je comprend mais Kazuki devrait plus ce comporter plus sérieusement.** Ajouta Natsumi.** Il est pourtant le président du Comité des élèves.  
- Mais c'est avant tout un homme qui cherche une femme à mettre dans son lit.** Conclua Tsubaki.**  
- TSUBAKI !** Hurla Natsumi.** Je t'interdit de dire ça !  
- Oh c'est bon.** Rouspéta l'aînée en agitant la main.** Tu ne connais pas Kazuki comme je le connais, tout ce qu'il veut c'est avoir le plus de meuf de son lit pour battre le record de Naoshi.  
- Je ne t'écoute plus du tout !** Dit Natsumi en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles et en avançant plus vite.**  
- S'il vous plaît, ne commencez pas sur le sujet Kazuki.** Demanda Yuna en se mettant entre les deux.**  
- Qu'es qui se passe avec moi ? **Demanda une voix se trouvant derrière Tsubaki.  
**- KAZUKI ! **Sursauta Tsubaki tout en émtant un cris de petite souris.**  
- Bonjour, Kazuki-sama.** Dit Natsumi en se mettant à coté de Kazuki.**  
- Natsumi !** S'exclama l'adolescent heureux et surpris.** T'es devenu un femme avec beaucoup de poitrine.  
- Pardon… ?** Dit Natsumi surprise et en rougissant.**  
- imbécile !** Dit Tsubaki en lui frappant avec son sac sur la tête.** Je t'interdis de draguer ma sœur.

- Désolée, je resiste pas aux jolies filles.** S'excusa-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.**  
- Moi… jolie ?** Dit Natsumi en rougissant encore plus.**  
- Arrête de la draguer !** Hurla à nouveau Tsubaki en le frappant de son poign cette fois-ci.**  
- Ok, c'est bon j'arrête.** Dit Kazuki en se mettant à coté de Tsubaki.** Sinon je vais encore avoir une bosse.  
- C'est bien.** Dit l'adolescente.** Et maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi, toi et Naoshi vous avez draguez les copines de Masato et Rikimaru ?  
- Oh, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison, je voulais juste me faire la copine de Rikimaru.** Dit-il en lui souriant.**  
- Il fallait sans douter.** Soupira-t-elle.**  
- Mais pourquoi vous voulez tellement les mettre dans vos lits ?** Demanda Yuna d'une voix pure et innoçente.**  
- Ah ma petite Yuna.** Débuta l'adolescent.**  
- Fait attention à ce que tu dis.** Dit Tsubaki en montrant son poing.**  
- Certains adolescents veulent le plus de femme possible dans leur lit pour augmenter le nombre d'aventure qu'ils ont eut.  
- Je comprends.** Dit Yuna.** Natsumi, tu te sens bien ?

Natsumi venait de virer au blanc, car Tsubaki venait d'avoir raison encore une fois sur le sujet Kazuki, il voulait bien avoir une fille de plus dans son lit mais à chaque fois, elle se dit que ce n'est pas vrai et qu'il ment pour rigoler.

- Oui, je vais très bien.** Répondit-elle en marchant plus vite.** Si on ne se dépêche pas on va louper le tram.  
- Merde, c'est vrai !** Dit Tsubaki.** Bon on court !

Les adolescents se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, Natsumi se fit aider par Yuna, car elle n'arrêtait pas de partir à gauche ou à droite, ce qui n'échappa à Tsubaki qui s'attendait à cette réaction de sa part, ils mirent une dizaine de minute et réussirent à prendre le tram, Yuna et Tsubaki restèrent debout tant dit que Natsumi et Kazuki prirent placent mais durent se coller.

Ce qui déplut fortement à l'aînée des Yajuu, bien que Kazuki fasse partit de ses meilleurs amis, elle ne supporte pas de le voir proche de Natsumi, pour des raisons qui lui personnelles. Mais son regard protecteur n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui comprit le message qu'elle lui passa, il lui fit un signe de la tête pour dire qu'il comprit. Ils mirent exactement le temps qu'avait dit Tsubaki, une vintgaine de minutes pour arriver au centre-ville et une dizaine de minutes avec le bus.

- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble le lycée Konoha…** Dit Natsumi stupéfaite.**  
- Oui et ferme ta bouche avant que les mouches ne s'y installent.** Dit Yuna en fermant la bouche de sa sœur.**  
- Désolée.** S'excusa-t-elle.  
**- Bon maintenant, dirigez-vous en direction de l'aula.** Dit Tsubaki en poussant les jumelles.** C'est là bas au fond, ou il y a la foule.  
- Ok, on se voit plus tard.** S'exclama Yuna en tirant sa sœur.**

Les jumelles s'en allèrent en direction de l'aula, sous les yeux bienveillant et protecteurs de l'héritière des Yajuu.

- Tu es beaucoup trop protectrice. **Dit Kazuki.**  
- Envers Yuna, non mais pour Natsumi, oui.** Affirma-t-elle.** Il est asbolument hors de question qu'elle sorte avec toi.  
- Je le sais et moi aussi d'ailleurs.** Accepta-t-il.** Je n'ai aucune de la faire souffrir, elle est beaucoup trop adorable pour que je lui fasse quoi que se soit.  
- Bon allons-y, je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses la moral sur le faite qu'on soit arriver en retard.** Dit-elle en s'en allant.**  
- Oh attend-moi. **S'exclama-t-il pour la rattraper.**

Les deux lycéens partirent en direction de leur classe respective, mais en montant les marches, deux adolescents en terminale eux aussi leurs firent fassent.

- Rikimaru et Masato qu'es qu'on peut faire pour vous ?** Interrogea Kazuki.**  
- Laisse-nous te refaire le portrait et c'est bon.** Dit-l'un deux en se craquant les doigts.**  
- Ah malheureusement aujourd'hui sa va être impossible.** Dit-il avec une fausse décesption.** J'ai rendez-vous avec une jolie fille qui est à l'université se soir même.  
- Oh le débile profond.** Dit Tsubaki pour elle même.  
**- Donc prenez un rendez-vous au près de ma secretaire que voici.** Dit-il avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup.**  
- Shiranui revient ici tout de suite ! **Répondit l'un des deux en lui courant après.**  
- Tu vas payé pour avoir baisé ma meuf ! ** Dit l'autre.  
**- Mais je n'ai rien fait avec elle !** S'expliqua-t-il tant bien que mal.** C'est Naoshi qui se l'est envoyé !  
- Essaye d'être à l'heure pour les cours !** Dit Tsubaki.**

Tsubaki s'en alla en direction de sa classe laissant son meilleur ami seul avec deux adolescents qui veulent le tuer, elle rigola tranquillement, car ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle assiste à ce genre de scène et cela, la fait toujours rire.


End file.
